This invention relates to a display ornament of a type which can be mounted upon a smooth surface for example, a window of a motor vehicle.
The use of suction cups to mount display items within the window of a motor vehicle is well known. In many cases the display item comprises a rigid plastic sheet with a plurality of suction cups attached through the rigid plastic sheet and attachable to the window surface to hold the sheet close to but spaced from the window surface. Generally it is necessary in order to hold the device parallel to the window surface to provide a number of the suction cups at spaced positions across the face of the device. This of course increases the cost and also interferes with the printed material on the front face which is intended to be exposed at the window surface.